


Day six; Ocean

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ocean, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Water, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: The ocean may be beautiful, but don't get caught in a storm.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day six; Ocean

Here we go, no romance this time!  
The fury of an ocean storm turned to cold tranquility in the blink of an eye. The panic, the fear, the adrenaline replaced with an eerie calm. He watched as the ship he used to use to sail across the waves was reduced to splinters that were sinking to a watery grave along with his crew. He watched the storm clouds roll away as suddenly as they rolled in, the moon lighting up the salty grave enough for him to see his captain and his crew all sinking with him. A few were struggling to stay afloat, clawing their way to the surface. He wanted to join them, to try and live, but he knew he deserved to die after everything he and his crew had done. He looked over at his captain, his navy colored coat, the coat so many land lovers used to fear, the coat that conquered the sea, was now drowning, soon to be forgotten at the bottom of what he conquered, oh how karma was cruel.  


His lungs burned as the salty taste of death filled them. The light the moon provided was fading away, the infamous captain was slowly fading out of his sight and a blue light replaced him. The young pirate knew this was it, he’s heard the stories of people seeing the light as they die, and he was sure this was it. He wanted to reach out for it, to end the burning feeling in his chest faster, but the reaper had a tight hold on him, pulling his body and limbs down to the ocean floor. He watched as the light faded from his vision and he finally entered his eternal sleep.  


It only took a few hours for the few struggling crew members to join the others at the bottom of the sea. They all knew what caused their death, and why fate had them drown; their captain’s greed. He went from a boy who had nothing to a man who stole everything, his ship, his clothes, his crew, and even his death from the hands of unsuspecting land lovers. Around his neck sat his last treasure; the Heart of the Sea. The pendant gave off a light blue glow which began to spread to each crew member. It pulsed to the beat of what once was the most feared pirate’s heart beat, sending waves shooting to the surface. It pulsed under moonlight, never wavering until the sun began to rise. As the moon began to set the pulses began to weaken. It wasn’t long until the sun cut the last heartbeat off from the crew, now they were truly gone, never to feel the light of day on their face again.

At least in their era they won’t.


End file.
